


Nest from the Storm (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Year of the Wolf (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Sterek Bingo 2018, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Thunderstorms, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles no es recibido por su perro cuando llega a casa del trabajo.





	Nest from the Storm (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nest from the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774870) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Pero que adorables son estos tres juntos >.<

Cuando Stiles se fue al trabajo esa mañana, el cielo había sido azul con solo unas cuantas nubes hinchadas a la vista. Pero ahora, mientras conducía a casa desde su trabajo, se había llenado de nubes oscuras y rápidas, y estaba seguro de haber escuchado algunos truenos. Era casi seguro que llovería, y solo esperaba que llegar a casa antes que eso.

Efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde, llegó a su calle, por suerte aún seca. Su Jeep era el único coche en el camino de entrada, por lo que sabía que Derek aún no estaba en casa, lo más probable es que terminará algún tipo de trabajo después del horario normal de trabajo.

La lluvia comenzó justo cuando Stiles caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Él graznó mientras corría el resto del camino hacia la casa, buscando a tientas sus llaves ahora mojadas mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. Finalmente logró desbloquearla y entró a su agradable y seca casa. —¡Lexy! ¡Estoy en casa! —Llamó a su cachorrito Labrador.

Pero no había sonido de garras en el azulejo, ninguna cola moviéndose, ningún ladrido feliz para saludarlo. Casi nunca dejaba de recibir un saludo del cachorro, y Stiles estaba preocupado. La única vez que no vino cuando llegó a casa fue...

Un fuerte trueno retumbó fuera.

Sí, definitivamente tenía miedo de la tormenta que se estaba gestando afuera y empeorando con el sonido de la lluvia. Stiles recorrió la casa habitación por habitación, tratando de ver dónde podría estar escondida. Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación y la de Derek, pudo ver una cola acurrucada asomando por debajo de la cama, que casi se le hubiera pasado gracias a que el edredón casi tocaba el suelo . Se arrodilló y levantó el edredón. Allí estaba el pequeña perrita, acurrucada debajo de la cama, su cuerpo temblando de miedo. Miró a Stiles con grandes ojos marrones y gimió.

El corazón de Stiles se rompió. —Hey, —dijo en voz baja, acariciando su pelaje. —Todo irá bien. Estás a salvo. La tormenta no te atrapará.

Un fuerte trueno sonó a través de la casa y las luces parpadearon levemente. Lexy dejó escapar un gemido y apoyó su cabeza entre sus patas. Stiles cuidadosamente tomó al pequeño perrito en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama tamaño king que él y Derek compartían. Se quitó la ropa mojada, se puso una camisa seca y unos pantalones de pijama y se metió en la cama para abrazar a Lexy.

La lluvia caía aún más fuerte, y el perrito temblaba contra su cuerpo cada vez más. Stiles le habló en voz baja al pobre perro, tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Stiles estaba tan distraído al cuidar a Lexy que no se dio cuenta de que Derek había llegado a casa hasta que un gran lobo negro saltó a la cama junto a ellos. Stiles casi se cayó de la cama por el miedo, luego apoyó una mano sobre su corazón que latía rápido. —¡Dios mío, Derek!, —Lo regañó. —¡Me asustaste! ¿No has aprendido a hacer ruido después de todo este tiempo?

En respuesta, Derek lamió a Stiles por toda su cara, una gran sonrisa de perro fue visible cuando finalmente se detuvo. —Sí, sí, estás perdonado, tonto hombre lobo, —dijo Stiles, incapaz de evitar sonreír.

Derek luego se sentó al otro lado de Lexy , asegurándose de que su cuerpo tocara el de ella. Lexy levantó la cabeza para mirar quién estaba a su lado, y su temblor disminuyó al darse cuenta de quién era.

Stiles sonrió suavemente ante la adorable vista a su lado, lobo y perro se acurrucaron. Derek constantemente le daba nuevas razones para amarlo. La forma en que se había unido al joven cachorro la primera vez que se había transformado completamente en su forma de lobo fue solo la último en una larga serie de cuidados para Stiles y para todos sus seres queridos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, tan increíblemente feliz de que Derek fuera su marido.

Se acurrucó más en la cama y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ambos caninos. Podía sentir a Derek de pie y cambiar su posición de modo que su cabeza descansara en el costado de Stiles mientras todavía estaba acostado al lado de Lexy.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo y los relámpagos continuaron sonando, pero en su pequeño y cálido nido en la cama, nada los lastimaría.


End file.
